IMPOSIBLE AMOR
by lisay ikari
Summary: Qué pasa cuando las situación se torna al revés, cuando Darién es menor que Serena y ella es una mujer siete años mayor que nuestro querido pelinegro, cuando las cosas se tornan de una forma extraña y su amor tiene que salir adelante sin que sus padres de el se enteren podrá esta relación salir a flote y más cuando su prometido Seiya se entere de esta situación?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Cuando lo conoci**

Cuando nos conocimos no sabíamos en el problema en el cual nos íbamos a involucrar y saben por qué ? Por qué jamás imaginaria que nuestra historia se tornaría de esta forma. SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA! Naaa, eso es lo que mi personaje principal siempre decía en cada una de sus peleas, pero en realidad soy una de las mangakas más reconocidas del medio. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y no lucho contra el mal, más bien me dedico a ser más que feliz, no sé cómo relatarian mi historia. Sin embargo no me va nada mal no me puedo quejar, a mis 27 años soy una persona ... Ammm... Quizás un poco distinta a las demás. Pero les Contare un poco de mi, mi prometido Seiya Kuo un chico que conocí por medio de la red hace más de ocho años. Llevamos casi cinco años de noviazgo y aunque las cosas no del todo van bien decidimos casarnos, aunque mis amigas no del todo les convence; sin embargo lo he sabido sobrellevar, desde que los padres de rei se mudaron a una de las provincias de Japón fue complicado pero ya les hablaré de cada una de mis amigas. Volvamos a por qué ahora estoy en la completa depresión por un chico de la universidad, que con tan solo 20 años me contagio de la alegría que Seiya no lo hizo DARIEN CHIBA. Una chica a mi edad, están de acuerdo qué tiene necesidades más allá de las sentimentales y sexualmente sobrellevando una segunda vida. Dónde mis historias eróticas cautivaron a este joven e insistiendome conocerme lo peor del caso es que si no fuera así, jamás habría logrado la cantidad de seguidores que beryl mi sobre nombre llegó a tener. Cuando lo conocí lo vi parado en aquel parque esperándome ancioso y viendo su telefono, decidí ponerme mi peluca pelirroja y mis pupilentes en color verde, hay que guardar las apariencias no? El tintineo de mis zapatillas acercarse llamo su atención.

.- beryl? Dijeron temerosos sus labios.

.- hola Darién, ahora conoces a la famosa beryl sonreí pícaramente.

.- Eres hermosa como lo imaginé.

.- seré breve... Cómo te explico, tengo una cita con un chico y la verdad tú a tus 20 años no creo que pueda a llegar a pasar algo.

.- por qué no? Acaso no te atraigo?

Sería una total mentirosa si les digo que ese hombre no me atrajo, estaría completamente loca si les digo que no causo algún efecto en mi.

.- tú edad es lo que me preocupa muchacho!

Comenzamos A caminar rumbo a la avenida ya que necesitaba tomar un taxi para reunirme con uno de mis amantes sexuales.

.- a donde te dirijes?

.- iré rumbo al centro comercial.

.- mi taxi tiene que pasar ahi. Pare un taxi y abordamos el movió su brazo para abrazarme y yo solo sonreí en señal de ver como el nerviosismo del pelinegro me dejaba más que cautivada.

.- el chico se baja aquí señor. Le exprese al taxista. El vehículo se detuvo y el saco su cartera.

.- no tengo cambio, como le hacemos.

.- ntp de todas formas tenía que pasar por aqui, cuídate y gracias por ir a verme. Antes de salir del taxi le di un beso en la comisura de los labios dejándolo perplejo por mi atrevimiento.

.- nos vemos chico. Le sonreí y cerré la puerta antes de que el taxi se perdiera pude observar cómo se tocó los labios en señal de darme cuenta que mi travesura había resultado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Nuestra primera vez**

Aquella semana había sido larga ya que los mensajes de whats app habian sido constantes y su perseverancia hizo que aceptara su propuesta y no es que no me fascinara estar con alguien más chico que yo inclusive al mismo Seiya le llevaba tres años de edad.

El teléfono sonó exactamente a las 3:00 de la tarde mire la pantalla y solo hice una sonrisa de lado.

.- hola amor!

.- hola bombón que haces ? Se escuchaba alegremente del otro lado del teléfono.

.- acabando de revisar unas cuantas cosas sonreía mientras mi dedo recorría el pecho desnudo de diamante.

.- segura todo está bien ? Contestaba con duda el.

.- claro! Cuándo regresas a la ciudad?

.- quizás en unos días aún no lo se las cosas están complicadas aquí.

.- bueno ya tengo que irme debo volver al trabajo.

.- te amo bombón.

.- y yo a ti. Colgaba el teléfono la chica.

.- Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa absurda relación Serena?

.- lo mismo te diría de ti y esmeralda diamante, al igual que yo compartimos algo en común y eso es el sexo nos encanta y tu mi estimado si tu novia esmeralda ya hubiera dadote su virginidad no me buscarías ! O si?

.- me encanta tener relaciones contigo y antes que tú novio el star llegará tú y yo siempre nos entendimos bien.

.- y si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas dime ? Exclamaba la rubia mientras se acomodaba su falda.

.- por eso me encantas. Sonreía el peli plateado.

.- quiero preguntarte algo diamante.

.- solo dilo.

.- te acostarias con alguien siete años menor a ti o más bien siete años mayor a ti?

Le comentaba mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

.- te llegó un menor de edad hee! Jajajaja

.- haablo enserio, lo harías?

.- eso querida lo vas a tener que decidir tú.

†***†****†*******""""""*****,,†,%%%%%%%%%***

La noche ya había caído y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban con su exquisita luz todo, un joven en el balcón de su recámara admiraba aquella concurrida ciudad. Tomaba con fuerza su celular mirándolo una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta alguna de aquella pelirroja.

No podía olvidar en lo absoluto sus labios sus ojos su figura esa mujer lo había hechizado de alguna manera.

Sin más un mensaje de aquella chica lo saco de su pensamiento.

Hola chico, si yo decido estar contigo solo sería esa única ocasión está bien ?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le apareció al pelinegro en ese momento.

Te puedo asegurar que no será solo una ocasión...

Tómalo o déjalo niño o búscate a otra mujer mayor que te enseñe.

He estado con mujeres mas grandes que tú y ellas jamás se han quejado.

Jajajaja con que mucha experiencia no? Pues tendrás que pagar el motel señor adulto.

No hay problema de eso me encargo yo... Una sonrisa se le aparecieron en los labios de aquel hombre.

.- debo estar muy loca para aceptar estar con él aunque en una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas. Se decía así misma la rubia.

Los días pasaron rápido y las conversaciones con el pelinegro se hicieron cada vez más amenas, hablaban de todo un poco, tanto de cómo les había ido en su día como de cosas super triviales, ese pelinegro estaba causando un efecto en la chica el cual no entendía en lo absoluto, quizas la atención que Seiya ya no le prestaban estaban causando un efecto en ella.

Y por fin el tan mentado día llego habían quedado que iría por la rubia a casa de una de sus más queridas amigas.

.- Serena estás conciente que si te acuestas con este chico ya no habrá marcha atrás?

.- estoy consciente de eso mina, sin embargo solo será una vez. Lo decía mientras la veía a través del espejo pues ya se colocaba la peluca roja.

.- Serena ese chico te gusta más que el mismo Seiya y eso lo noto a kilómetros de distancia.

.- mina por favor tranquilizarse no va a llegar a tanto lo prometo, solo será un encuentro casual. La sostenía de sus manos mientras le sonreía.

.; Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto en verdad.

La soltaba bruscamente la chica y se introducía al baño.

El celular de Serena comenzó a sonar y un mensaje de Darién Chiba anunciaba que ya había llegado

.- mina ya me voy te marco al rato para ir por un café. El silencio sepulcral anunciando el enojo de la rubia hizo que Serena solo saliera molesta por la acción tan infantil que su amiga estaba tomando.

La puerta del baño se abría dejando ver a mina, estás se dirigió a la ventana para admirar como su amiga se iba agarrada de la mano de ese pelinegro.

.- Serena ese chico va a ser tu más grande perdición. Decía la chica con tono lúgubre

*†******"****,*********************

El trayecto se hizo corto hasta el motel, al llegar ahí una pizca de seducción arribo a los labios de Serena, veía al pelinegro con ojos de seducción y el a ella. Está no dudo ni un segundo en aventarse contra el pelinegro y comenzarlo a besar, sus labios inexpertos provocaron que la rubia profundizará más el beso, las manos de Darién recorrían las caderas y la espalda de su amante mientras que ella estaba completamente ocupada lidiando con el cinturón del joven, sus ropas en el piso y las sábanas desatendidas dejaban ver a una pareja.

,.- Eso fue lo más increíble que pasara. Expresaron los labios del pelinegro mientras le jugaba su pelirrojo cabello a la joven. Este le daba tiernos besos en la frente y ella se aferraba más al dorso de su amante.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio de aquella tarde tan agitada.

Las imágenes que vi en mis sueños eran solo escasas cosas de lo que realmente pasarían una niña de cabellos rosados le sonreía a Serena enseñándole la. Imagen de su prometido con un exuberante mujer pelirroja y la cual no era ella.

Se despertó levantándose de repente por tan agobiante proyección. Pero en la cama solo pudo ver la tranquilidad con que el pelinegro dormía.

.- Realmente te puedes convertir en mi perdición Darién Chiba?... Exclamaba mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

†**"""""""""""*********###**"*""$$""""$$$$$**"****$$#

Espero les guste este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios

que todo es aceptable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **INSEGURIDADES**

Como siempre mi tarde en el trabajo era tranquila apesar de todo tenía una oficina a la cual acudía todos los días para poder trabajar mejor, el teléfono de mi oficina sonaba insistentemente.

.- luna por favor te dije que no me molestaras. Dije con agobio.

.- Serena tu niño ya llegó por ti y tiene una hora esperándote, no crees que es descortés de tu parte hacerlo esperar tanto?

.- mi que?

Me asome por la ventana recorriendo un poco la cortina y ahí estaba ese chico de cabello negro azabache esperándome.

.- Serena estás ahí! La voz de luna resonaba en el altavoz.

.- dile que pase por favor luna.

Tranquilamente me acomode en la pequeña sala que tenía en mi oficina cuando lo vi entrar con unos vaqueros y una playera negra. Unas botas cafés y su mochila de lado cruzada.

.- hola preciosa! Salieron de sus labios.

.- explícame qué rayos haces aquí? Conteste con enojo.

Se acomodó el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, pero que demonios se veía tan bien! Qué era inevitable que no me pusiera nerviosa.

.- no es obvio vine a verte. Contesto por fin.

.- estás son la clase de cosas que yo evitó, no somos solo más que dos extraños que tuvieron un encuentro casual, entiendes eso?

.- beryl me gustas no lo entiendes.

.- shuuu! No digas ese nombre aquí, me llamo serena. Me hacía aún lado envitando su contacto. PERO QUE DIABLOS ME ESTABA PASANDO!

.- Mira Darién, te llevo siete años lo de nosotros solo fue algo rico en su momento pero no puede ser.

Mi celular comenzaba a sonar repentinamente y al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Seiya resaltaba.

.- que pasa Seiya!... Por ahora no, simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar enserio... Te dije que me dieras tiempo no sé si pueda casarme contigo ... Por qué haces esto enserio... No no quiero, lo único que deseo ahora es que me dejes decidir por favor.

Termine por colgarle el teléfono dando un gran suspiro.

.- estás bien?

.- Nooo! Nada está bien entiende mi vida es un caos y hoy no es buen momento. Termine por sentarme en el sillón tapándome el rostro con ambas manos.

.- permíteme ayudarte por favor solo déjame ser tu paño de lágrimas , déjame estar solo ahí.

Sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos con miedo, miedo a no saber que pasaría , miedo a que simplemente las cosas no sucedieran como yo siempre quiero y miedo a que esto arruinara mi vida.

Los días pasaron Darién Chiba se había convertido no solo en mi confidente si no en mi novio, le había contado de todas las. Personas con las que había estado, sabía de qué mi indesiciion por Seiya e inclusive de la existencia de diamante y no solo eso sí no del temor por el cual yo no regresaba con Seiya era por qué me había encantado estar con ese chico llamado malachite y del cual en ese viaje a Okinawa lo había cambiado todo.

Mi celular sonaba anunciando que el en unos minutos se encontraría en mi oficina , ya caminábamos tomados de la mano e inclusive nos besamos en público, era tonto pensarlo pero era mi novio y esa tarde fue cuando le dijera que iría a Okinawa a esa conferencia lo cambiaría todo quizás.

.- haz estado muy extraña desde hace un tiempo , que pasa serena? Me tocaba la barbilla mientras me depocitaba un beso en la boca.

.- Darién... Sabes que esto está mal, que tarde encontrarás a alguien Mass y esto es un juego, no soy la persona que podrás presentarle a tus padres o que presumas que andas conmigo, ni si quiera se que somos.

.- se mi novia serena!

Mi cara cambio en un instante cuando escuché resonar esas palabras enn mi cabeza.

.- Darién yo...

.- m encanta estar contigo me la pasó pensando en ti todo el día y yo... Quiero estar contigo no como un juego si no como algo más.

.- no sabes lo que dices, debemos dejar de vernos debes dejar de ir por mí, debes alejarte de mi Darién esto no es sano.

Me levanté de su agarre con melancolía , me estaba doliendo demasiado tomar esa desición.

.- es por Seiya a caso? O por malachite?

.- no darien es por qué tú no sabes que soy una mala persona y tú mereces alguien de tu edad, alguien mejor así que deja de buscarme. Me di la vuelta para salir dejé a ese pelinegro solo, pero... Me dolía, me había acostumbrado a tanto verlo que sería complicado pero era necesario no quería sufrir...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Revelaciones.**

Jamás había entendido en lo absoluto el término amor o quizás nunca lo quise entender, cuando Seiya llegó a mi vida pensé que que lo peor de todo sería el hecho de tener una familia y es que lo oculto de las cosas es que soñaba con tener a mi pequeña Rini. Sin embargo mi deseo se hizo realidad cuando al cuarto mes de relacion con Darién le marqué super asustada.

.-Debemos vernos!

.- princesa sucede algo? Contesto temeroso.

Mi silencio hizo que el me gritara

.-SERENA POR DIOS QUE SUCEDE!

.- Te veo en una hora. Fue lo último que dije y colgué.

Cómo le explicaría a Darién que en mi último viaje a Okinawa habia visto a malinche y que habíamos tenido algo que ver, apesar de mi engaño Seiya estaba maravillado con la idea de que estuviera embarazada, por qué sabía perfectamente que dejaría a Darién, las cosas se habían tornado de una forma extraña y rápida. Cómo diablos se había tornado mi vida tan complicada como era posible que terminara siendo un caos tan estupido.

La hora más larga de mi vida, sostenía las llaves del auto con predicción mientras con una de ellas le pegaba a la mesa, di un salto enorme cuando el celular comenzó a sonar.

.- hola preciosa!

.-malichite... Salieron de mis labios temerosos.

.-Creo que por el tono de mi voz no te gustó saber que era yo.

.- discúlpame pero no pensé que me llamaras tan pronto.

.-Por dios serena, me dejaste un mensaje de que estás embarazada quién creías que te llamaba?

.- solo sé que sí estoy embarazada no quiero que tú te deslindes de responsabilidades.

.-Preciosa te acabo de. Mandar algo por fax, quiero que lo leas.

Rápidamente me dirigí al papel que me dejó completamente sorprendida por lo que veia.

.-Esto es real!

.-Como te darás cuenta en esos documentos es imposible que sea el padre puesto no puedo tener hijos, sin embargo eso quiere decir que no soy el único con el que tienes relaciones o me equivoco?

.- los milagros existen malichite, si fuera así ntp para el aborto te pediré dinero, puesto eres el único con quién he estado, mi ex ni si quiera lo he visto.

.-Que!

.-Yo te aviso cuando me haga la prueba.

.-SERENA espera!

.- excelente día malichite. Colgué aunque escuché sus súplicas y el celular volvía a sonar y solo desvíe sus llamadas, no iba a permitir que alguien me humillara de esa forma sin embargo eso quería decir que Darién sería el padre si en dado estaba embarazada.

Muchas gracias por leerme mi estimada mary, antes escribia capitulos muy largos y aburrian pero espero este fanfics no te aburra por que es algo corto. n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Solo dime adiós**

Lo más difícil de todos esos meses es que estaba decidiendo si los centros de mesas serían en tono morado con rosa o si quería que fueran de tonos azules. Mi boda con Seiya Kuo ya estaba programada para el 14 de septiembre del año en curso, durante esos tres meses había ocultado mi embarazo para que la prensa no se enterará de el y en lo absoluto mi prometido había estado más que cambiado durante ese lapso. Desde aquel incidente con Darién Chiba no había podido saber de él y aunque la idea de no saber de el me agobiaba trataba de pensar en otras cosas para distraer mi mente, aunque francamente todas las noches lloraba por su ausencia. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer aquel trágico suceso, mi cerebro me daba una tremenda tortura diariamente antes de dormir.

**********Flahs Back************

.-Sabes que te amo demasiado?

.- y yo te amo más mi querida princesa.

.- estoy muy nerviosa por el hecho de no saber si estoy embarazada o no.

.- debo admitir que tengo miedo si lo estás no sé cómo lo lleguen A tomar mis padres.

.- nos vas a abandonar?

\- por supuesto que no tontita. Me daba un beso en la frente.

.- enserio te amo demasiado Darién .

.- y sabes que yo a ti princesa, cuándo regresas de Okinawa?

.- mañana mismo, solo voy a una conferencia y ya.

.- quiero pedirte algo...

Su silencio ya me estaba dando un poco de temor.

.-Que pasa Darién? Le tome el rostro para que pudiera verme a los ojos.

.-No quiero que veas a malichite... Si lo vez quizás me dejes... Y yo no quiero eso, princesa ahora eres mía y no pienso compartirte con nadie. Me abrazaba fuertemente.

.- soy solo tuya me cambiaste en muchos aspectos y no pienso dejar q un desliz acabe con esto, en verdad te amo Darién. Los besos fueron cada vez más profundos dejándonos en una situación incómoda en aquel parque. La hora de marcharnos llegó y era tiempo de que fuera a mi departamento por mi pequeña maleta, ya pasando unas horas abordo del tren un mensaje de texto llegó.

BUENAS NOCHES SOY LA MAMA DE DARIEN DISCULPE PERO YA HABLAMOS CON EL, NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO DE ESTA RELACIÓN, ES USTED UNA PERSONA MUY MAYOR. EL YA TIENE PROHIBIDO ANDAR CON USTED, POR FAVOR YA NO LO BUSQUE, NO QUEREMOS TENER PROBLEMAS.

Mis ojos en ese momento se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se agitó y unas lágrimas salieron de mi rostro. Instintivamente me toque el vientre y sentí una fuerte punzada en el, pero como es que las cosas habían pasado asi, con todo el valor que me permitían mis manos logré textear lo que mi corazon me indico.

No se preocupe señora yo entiendo su punto, pero creo que no le hemos faltado al respeto a nadie. Pero respeto su desición.

Me puse mis audífonos y cerré la conversación no quería en lo absoluto caerme cuando estaba en un viaje de trabajo, solo elegí una pista al azar y mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse y ahora sí estaba embarazada que iba a hacer, intenté no pensar no sabía cómo manejar esa situación el viaje fue muy largo y mis penas se acumulaban en el pecho. El celular empezó a sonar y pensando que era el tontamente dije su nombre.

.-Darien...

.- hola bombón, estás bien?

.- Seiya... Mi voz se me quebró y al instante sin poder evitar contener mi dolor.

.-SERENA pero que sucede?

.-Darien ... Sus papás... Me alejaron ... Me quiero morir... Mis sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

.-Bombon cálmate todo va a estar bien te lo prometo, debes dormir un poco mañana te marco, recuerda que yo te amo y si estás embarazada yo seré el padre de ese bebe.

*†******Fin de Flahs back%%***************

Habían pasado yaa tres meses, mi vientre ya estaba notandose ya demasiado. Los preparativos de la boda con Seiya Kuo estaban siendo bastantes entretenidos, el había venido dos días después de que me enterará del embarazo y no dudo ni un momento en casarse conmigo y antes que los medios y mi familia se enterará del futuro bebé decidió que era mejor adelantar la boda, apesar de todo había algo que me causaba que algo saldría mal.

Las pesadillas fueron aumentando conforme pasaban los días, el deseo de poder decir que era para mi boda no me emocionaba del todo.

Mis amigas habían hecho una intervención por lo sucedido.

.-serena no puedes seguir ocultando nos las cosas.

.-lita tiene razon que es lo que te impulso a casarte así, de la nada. Explicaba una rubia.

.-y esta vez queremos la verdad serena. Me reprendió reí.

.-chicas! No la presionen tanto, se que ella tiene un buen motivo. Me defendía Amy.

.-por que no les dices que estás embarazada de ese estupido chico. Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

.-deja de ocultarnos las cosas lo sabemos todo.

.-es cierto lo que dicen Haruka y Michiru serena?

.-yo... Yo... Perdón... Tengo que casarme con Seiya mi hija no puede quedarse sin padre.

.-serena tienes que decirle a Darién!

.- para que reí, si ni si quiera la a buscado en todo ese tiempo. Me abrazaba una recién llegada Setsuna mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

.- lo único que quería era saber si está bien , al menos y un ultimo adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Falso amor**

Estaba casi todo listo para la boda, ya los detalles más mínimos estaban siendo vistos por mi suegra y mi madre, estás solo se empeñaban que fuera espectacular y que todo mundo se enterará de la fortuna que nos casamos, mi embarazo estaba todo perfecto me ocultaba de los medios y mi hija nacería en agosto , daríamos AA coonocer en la boda que ya éramos padres una de las mayores primisias para los periodistas, quizás en ese momento todo podría cambiar de algún modo y lo peor del caso es que tenía tanto temor a la vez ya en mi quinto me de gestación no podía pararme y los pies se me inchaban como pelotas me sentía una de ellas en realidad. En ocasiones imaginaba que mi pequeña Rini estaría con su verdadero padre en algún momento pero... Apesar de eso sabia que jamás sucedería semejante situación. Estaba apunto de dormir cuando un mensaje de texto me saco de contexto.

Hola serena, quiero presentarme aunque ya sabes quién soy quizas, mi nombre es kakkiu y yo soy la actual novia de Seiya, me cayó un poco de sorpresa el hecho que te vas. A casar con él y hasta dónde yo sabia el y yo estábamos bien, alguien me hizo el favor de hackear sus conversaciones y como yo leí las tuyas con el se me hace corrector que tú leas las mías.

A continuación lo que encontré fue lo más grotesco del mundo, mensajes obsenos fotos y videos que Seiya le hacía a kakkiu, en el instante unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de. Mis ojos, ya no pude seguir leyendo más, trague saliva y por mi pequeña Rini tenía que ser fuerte

.- me vale madre! Si tte acostaste con el no me importa la boda será en unos meses y así que te voy a pedir que dejes de molestarme.

.- mira estúpida! Yo tengo dos años con él y aparte de eso el no se tiene por qué hacer cargo de un niño que no es de el.

.- sabes que estoy embarazada por lo que leíste, sin embargo como dije antes la que tiene el anillo soy yo.

.- pero la que trae en el vientre a su hijo soy yo, tú solo traes a un bastardo, no voy a permitir que mi hijo se quede sin padre por tu culpa.

En ese momento todo cambio se detuvo mis pensamientos, llevaba dos años con ella y conmigo seis, ella le daría un hijo y yo solo una carga, ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada...

.-Ante eso no puedo luchar, quédate con el... Espero sean felices.

Sin pensarlo dos veces marque el teléfono de Seiya, el escuchar el sonido del celular esperando a que contestará fue eterno, como era posible que eso me pasará a mi..

.-Bombon disculpa estaba en una reunión que...

.-Como pudiste hacerme esto Seiya, crei en ti, te tenía en un pedestal. De que yo te engañara a que tú me engañaras. Me solte en llanto al instante.

.- no espera serena puedo explicarlo!

.-Explicar que! Qué mientras tú me pedías fidelidad te cogiste a una vieja durante dos años, como pudiste pedirme que me casara. Contigo cuando ella está embarazada !?

.-De que estás hablando? Kakkiu me dijo que no está embarazada.

.- pues no me importa si está o no está, mi pequeña dama no tiene por qué lidiar con stock Seiya! ESCUCHAME BIEN LA BODA SE CANCELA! Avente el celular muy lejos me caí en el instante, el llanto y todo lo que estaba pasando no era posible, no me consideraba la mejor mujer , pero al menos tenía más descencia que ese canalla.

Cuando tú tienes a una persona de esa forma piensas que las cosas van a salir bien , pero quién era yo para simplemente pero y si el nunca vuelve y si solo terminaba siendo una ilusión. Me senté en mi mesedora tocandome mi Pancita pensando que en algún momento nuestra recompensa llegaría..


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Mentiras**

Los dias pasaron rápidamente, no sabía en qué momento me había convertido en la amiga y confidente de kakkiu, sabía lo de Darién y yo sabía como su relación con seiya se iba directamente al caño.

.-Serena! Escuchaba con sollozos a la pelirroja.

.-Que sucede kakkiu? Estas bien? Conteste alarmada.

.- es que le encontré una carta y unos baby dolls a seiya y dice que son tuyos.

.- que! Yo jamás use esas cosas con el.

.- en este momento te mando las fotos.

El sonido del mensaje llegó y al abrilo me encontré con dos baby dolls un brasieres y dos pantaletas, solo sonreí con molestia.

.-Eso tan corriente no es mío empezando por ahí y segundo esos colores. No son de mi agrado. Respondí por fin.

.- te mandé otra foto. Cuando acabes márcame estoy por comprar mi boleto de tren.

Al abrir la otra imagen era una carta.

Seiya no sabes lo feliz que estoy contigo, ya llevamos ocho meses juntos y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, puedo decirte que te amo con toda mi alma y que estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante con esto. Espero que muy pronto podamos formar una familia y ya no aguanto más, tengo que decirte que te amo y agradezco a la vida por que estés conmigo .

Te ama Molly.

Cuando termine de leer la imagen de aquella cursi carta volví a marcarle a kakkiu.

.- A que huevos de ese cabrón, no solo éramos dos si no tres, que era la prometida la novia y la amante o que.

.-Yo era la oficial! Se exaltaba ella.

.-Yo era la prometida. Te recuerdo, pero es tonto que peleemos por un título cuando el no si quiera sabe cuál darnos

.-disculpa es tonto que me ponga así por eso, ya estoy en el tren voy rumbo a Kyoto, no quiero saber de él.

.- sabes que yo no y respeto lo que hagas Creo que tienes motivos más fuertes para seguir adelante.

.-Lo se! Tienes razón, en ocasiones no estoy consciente de lo que digo o hago , solo se que no se vale.

.-Quiero venganza ! Esto no se queda así...

.-Pero como?

.-Cuando llegues a Kyoto háblame quiero pensar bien como manejaré esto.

.- está bien.

.-Buen viaje y duerme un poco.

.-Lo intentare

Las circunstancias habian cambiado mi panorama de cómo ver las cosas, sinceramente estaba más que enojada por esa situación, ese infeliz me había estado viendo la cara sentimentalmente. Mi caso aunque no tenía justificación era solo sexo con diamante y cuando quise intentar algo con malachite el lo impidió, esto no se quedaría asi. Después de ocho horas recibí la llamada de kakkiu avisándome que ya estaba en Kyoto, mi plan era simple pues seiya aún sentía o estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas por mi. Y como era de esperarse el solo espero unas horas para llamarme. Puse la llamada de kakkiu en espera. Y uni las dos llamadas para que ella escuchar

._ bombón, estás bien?

.-Seiya dime algo estarías dispuesta a dejarla por mi?

.-Por supuesto! Yo te amo, kakkiu fue el peor error de mi vida.

.-Y quién es Molly?

.-Yo... Bombón...

.-Quiero que antes de regresar conmigo le mandes un mensaje diciéndole que era tu juego que no la amabas y que te vas a casar conmigo y quiero que me mandes capturas de. Pantalla de eso.

.-Esta bien dame una hora.

.-Tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo.

Colgué las llamadas, inmediatamente kakkiu volvió a marcarme.

.-Crees que lo haga?

.-Es muy probable ...

.- No puedo creer esta situación. Soñozaba la chica tras la cocina.

.- ante esto no causa algo efecto en mi solo es por ayudarte y lo sabes.

.-Aun sigues pensando en Darién?

.-Es tan obvio? Pregunté secamente

.- si lo es, pero tú no quieres a seiya verdad entonces por qué lo haces?

.-Mi bebe quizás no tenga un papa, pero el tuyo si. El aviso de que el mensaje había llegado hizo que sonriera

.-Se que seiya nunca me amara como tú.

.-Eso no lo se pero ya terminó con molly, lo siento por ella pero este juego es mío, ahorita te marco.

Di un gran suspiro y me toque mi Pancita pensando que es lo más correcto que podía hacer, el sonido del teléfono sacando me saco de mi trance.

.-bueno!?

.- bombón ya lo hice, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que serás mi esposa.

.-Sabes seiya espero que esto te sirva de lección , ya no quiero nada contigo y trata de buscar a kakkiu, ese bebé que trae no tiene la culpa de tus tonterías y pendejadas.

.-Pero.. bombón yo lo hice por ti no por ella, ella no está embarazada te engaño, me engaño y sin embargo yo puedo ayudarte con ese bebé que viene en camino.

.-Mi bebe y yo no te necesitamos Seiya, cuídate mucho y por favor no me vuelvas a buscar. Colgué el teléfono y lo apague, realmente ese día ya no quería saber nada de nadie y simplemente lo mejor iba a ser irme un tiempo olvidarme de todo y emprender un viaje hacia Hokkaido con mi buena amiga mina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Y VOLVEMOS A EMPEZAR**

Es cierto que es bueno alejarse de las situaciones que nos hacen daño, despejar nos un poco de aquello que nos lastima... Pero... He ahí cuando el destino nos pone a prueba.

Había pasado casi un año de lo sucedido con Seiya y Darién, nunca supe nada de ninguno de los dos. Las redes sociales eran lo peor cuando te vas de vacaciones con tus amigas, mama ikkuko sabía que estaba demasiado mal y me compro un boleto para una playa en complicidad con mis amigas. La pequeña dama era una extraordinaria y hermosa bebé, la alegría más grande que pude haber experimentado a lo largo de mi vida. Pero las redes sociales y una mala borrachera pueden hacer que inclusive el corazón más duro vuelva a latir. Ahí estaba yo, después de casi un año de saber de él, me había desbloqueado de esa Red social que me causo el daño más ruin. Cerré mi celular y simplemente decidí ignorar mi gran azaña, la fiesta los tragos hicieron efecto y fue ahí donde el valor que me daba el alcohol me impulso a escribirle.

SERENA.- NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑO. hora 3:50 am.

Entre la fiesta y la madrugada había olvidado por completo lo que había hecho. Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente mi costumbre de ver el celular y mis ojos de sorpresa al ver la respuesta.

SERENA TSUKINO.- NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑO. hora 3:50 am.

DARIEN CHIBA.- YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑO 😅

Hora 3:51 am.

Que era lo que debía hacer, mis manos temblaban mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte por las emocion que un simple mensaje provocaba en mi.

.- serena! Ya no estás para callarte nada, solo contestarle, el tiempo dirá. Me sonreía Amy. Yo solo asentí y proseguí a escribir.

SERENA TSUKINO.- NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑO. hora 3:50 am.

DARIEN CHIBA.- YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑO 😅

Hora 3:51 am.

SERENA TSUKINO.- COMO ESTAS?

Hora 10:32 am.

DARIEN CHIBA.- MUY BIEN GRACIAS Y TU?

Hora 10:33 am.

SERENA TSUKINO.- CON UN POCO DE RESACA 😅 JEJEJE.

Hora 10:34 am.

DARIEN CHIBA.- TOMASTE?

Hora 10:35 am.

SERENA TSUKINO.- SI, UN POCO... TE SORPRENDIÓ MI MENSAJE?

Hora 10:36 am.

DARIEN CHIBA.- UN POCO, NO PENSE QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO TU ME HABLARÍAS.

Hora 10:37 am.

SERENA TSUKINO.- CLARO! POR QUE SI NO LO HACIA YO, TU JAMAS LO IBAS A HACER.

Hora 10:38 am.

DARIEN CHIBA.- CLARO QUE SI TE IBA A BUSCAR, POR ESO TE DESBLOQUE.

Hora 10:39 am.

SERENA TSUKINO.- SI TU LO DICES! HARE COMO QUE TE CREO

Horas. 10:40 am

DARIEN CHIBA.- TE PASAS! OYE TE QUIERO VER, SE PODRA? 😶😶

Hora 10:40 am.

Mis dedos mi corazón y mi alma se detuvieron por un segundo al leer eso, no pude contestarle apague el teléfono y me dirigí a la bañera, Amy me veía detenidamente como me cambiaba y me arreglaba.

.- no lo quieres ver? Me callo en seco su pregunta.

.-mmm... Hay cosas que aún sigo sin ppod que comprender, como el hecho de que quizás las cosas simplemente pasaron por algo.

.-Serena quitate ese miedo, el primer paso ha lo hiciste que puede llegar a pasar?

.- y si vuelvo a caer y si vuelvo a simplemente quedarme estancada ?

.- serena piensa las cosas, la pequeña Rini en algún momento te preguntará por su papá y él tiene que saber que tiene una hija.

.-Lo se, pero Rini solo es mi hija y de nadie más, será mejor apresurarnos el tren saldrá en menos de dos horas.

Durante todo el camino mi cabeza estuvo pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, lo que amy me había dicho tenía razón, tarde o temprano eso sucedería y por lo tanto yo tendría que dar la cara y afrontar a lo que el destino me había convocado .

DARIEN CHIBA.- TE PASAS! OYE TE QUIERO VER, SE PODRA? 😶😶

Hora 10:40 am

SERENA TSUKINO.- ESTA BIEN, SI NOS PODEMOS VER.

Hora 2:36 p.m.

DARIEN CHIBA.- PODEMOS VERNOS HOY?

Hora 2:37 p.m

SERENA TSUKINO.- NO ESTOY EN LA CIUDAD, APENAS VIAJO PARA TOKIO.

Hora 2:38 PM

DARIEN CHIBA.- QUE TENGAS BUEN VIAJE! ME AVISAS CUANDO LLEGUES.

Hora 2:39 PM.

El camino había sido muy largo. Sin embargo cuando llegaba un poco de señal me entraba uno que otro mensaje del pelinegro.

DARIEN CHIBA.- QUE TENGAS BUEN VIAJE! ME AVISAS CUANDO LLEGUES.

Hora 2:39 PM.

DARIEN CHIBA.- COMO VAS? TODO BIEN?

Hora 3:36 pm

DARIEN CHIBA.- AVISAME CUANDO LLEGUES.

Hora 4:00 pm

DARIEN CHIBA.- TE TOMASTE ALGO PARA DORMIR Y PARA EL MAREO.

Hora 4:50 pm

DARIEN CHIBA.- YA SE TARDO MUCHO EN LLEGAR NO? TODO BIEN?

Hora 7:10 PM.

Mis sueños me traicionan podía ver su rostro y ver como caminábamos de la mano con mi preciosa hija de cabellos rosados, era un sueño tan real tan irreal a la vez que me desperté y fui ahí donde vi todos sus mensajes y me quedé con la boca abierta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Encuentro**

La sorpresa más grande que me pude llevar fue el hecho que el me dijera que sentía mucho lo que había sucedido... Sin embargo lo veía tan diferente ya no era el mismo, su semblante de pocos amigos y su cara de galán me hacían sentir de alguna manera inestable en todos los sentidos.

Lo había citado en un hotel lejos de los ojos curiosos, a estas alturas no me convenía que alguien me viera con el y menos cuando la siguiente temporada de mi manga salía a relucir, aparte tampoco había dado a conocer la existencia de mi pequeña dama, no permitiría que sucediera algo similar como cuando se hizo el enorme escándalo por la cancelación de mi boda con Seiya Kuo.

.- ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así. Exclamaba el pelinegro.

.-No se realmente que es lo que pretendes. Respondí alfin.

.- fue muy duro para ambos esa situación, pero creo que al menos te debo una explicación no es así.

.- te escucho. Contesté secamente.

.- mis padres descubrieron nuestra relación, estaban en desacuerdo totalmente que siguiéramos juntos, me prohibieron el hecho de verte o si quiera comunicarme contigo por mi carrera , poco tiempo después me enteré que mi padre estaba enfermo y no quería darle un disgusto, el murió meses después.

.- Si me enteré de la muerte de. Tú padre, te mande mensajes y jamás los respondiste.

.- enserio lo hiciste?

.- así es, comprendí que quizás ya no querías saber de mí, por lo mismo ya no insistí y decidí seguir mi vida y ahora enos aquí.

.-Serena lamento mucho lo que te hice en verdad pequeña.

El intento abrazarme y me hice aun lado completamente, interesa el besarme y de igual forma me hice aun lado.

.- no me toques Darién, las cosas son difíciles, me lastimas...

.-Serena yo...

.- quizás muy en el fondo aún te amo con todo mi corazón y eso no a cambiado lo que si cambio es que no me puedo derrumbar por qué hay alguien importante a mi lado que merece todo mi amor...

.-Estas con alguien ahora?

.-para nada.

.- no comprendo entonces .

.- no importa sólo quizás debamos cerrar este ciclo y continuar con nuestras vidas.

Me levanté de la sala de Star del hotel e iba a tomar mi bolsa cuando sentí rodearme sus brazos , cuando sentí su cálido aroma, cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin problema alguno.

.- por que haces esto...

.- sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte , las ganas que tengo de besarte...

.- sueltame porfavor te lo pido. El me volteo de un jalón poniéndome enfrente sus labios se juntaron con los míos y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello. Esa calidez que solamente provocaban sus besos, no pude evitar resistirme a tocar su cuerpo. Las caricias fueron aumentando cada vez más y más hasta encontrarnos en esa situación otra vez en la cual ambos éramos uno solo, en la que nuestra mente cuerpo y alma se conectaban. El me abrazo miéntras las sábanas cubrían nuestros cuerpos desnudos, el acariciaba mi cabello y me dabaa uno que otro beso en la frente.

.- y si lo volvemos a intentar? Y si esta vez somos más cuidadosos? Salieron de mis labios.

.-Hablas enserio?

.-Yo.. te extraño y extraño esto.

.-Intentemoslo. salieron de sus labios, me acerque a el diciéndole un te amo y dándole un gran beso. Cuando el se despegó me dijo yo también te amo.

Cuando se marchó del hotel mis emociones estaban a mil por hora había decidido tomar un baño y relajarme para llegar a casa, quizás con el tiempo le podría decir de la existencia de nuestra pequeña dama o eso era lo que mi mente estaba formando más no sabía el futuro que venia llegar con su aparición.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Conformista**

Losdos pasaron muy rápido y su falta de atención me hacía sentir mal al darme cuenta que solo era un estupido pasatiempo para el, no había comprendido como lo que había llegado a ese punto como lo que había llegado a convertirse en semejante persona. Verdaderamente me deprimió mucho la idea de darme cuenta que el solo estaba jugando conmigo que desde ese momento que no habíamos visto no había vuelto a saber de él o que mínimo hiciera el esfuerzo de tratar de hablar conmigo. Me ha adelantado tanto al ver un futuro con el q al ver una pequeña dama me llenaba en ocasiones de melancolía puesto q me había conformado con solo migajas de cariño y atención q el me daba.Y ahora el decir que lo hago una hija ninguna era de todo la idea más grandiosa que podría haberse me ocurrido pero quizas muy en el fondo sería lo mejor de alguna manera. Seguir teniendo la esperanza de que la recapacitación en algún punto de toda esta situación. Pero ... También existe el riesgo de que el cambiará aún más por la verdad oculta. Pero estaba cansada de tantas mentiras que incluyó yo mismo lo existió para excusarse de su trato, lo que es lo mejor posible acaba de terminar y dedicarme a mi preciosa hija y dejar todo aún lado. Serena tsukino.- Cuando te conocí realmente nunca pensé que te convertirias en una persona super importante en mi vida, cuando los días eran pasando cuando me fui despedazando con el pasar de los meses me di cuenta que por algo pasan las nos encontramos muy pronto y fue una completa pena el que en ese momento nuestro amor que enviamos el uno por el otro, no se consumiera por completo. Juro que doy gracias por qué regresaras, por tenerte entre mis brazos y poder besarte ... Pero ya sabes algo ... a quien quiero engañar, tú dejaste de amarme y aunque ese día decías lo contrario yo se perfectamente que muy en el fondo todo era diferente ... fuiste el amor más bonito y puro que llegue a tener un mis 27 años y eso te lo agradezco, sin embargo el agradezco aún más el que me regresaras mi propia esencia que un día de llevar, el que me hicieras creer por un momento que me amabas y que el juego no hubo terminado existiendo aún un "nosotros".Hoy decidí que el mejor regalo que te puedo dar es el adiós y espero que en algún momento encuentro la misma pureza que un día me enseñaste. ¿Qué esa persona que puede llegar a quedarse contigo, yo ... me quedo con todo lo bueno con esos besos y esas sonrisas y caricias, esos momentos que me hicieron sonreír más de una vez y si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar espero mar en diferentes circunstancias y creeme nadie te amara como lo hice yo ni mucho menos te provocará esa pasión que despertaba con mis besos. Se feliz mi amado principe y gracias por devolverme mi tranquilidad. Te amo. Cerré el celular y terminado por un gran suspiro, esa tarde veya mi hija en su cuna y sonreía por ver cómo dormía plácidamente..-Mi querida pequeña dama, es una pena que tu padre no te conociera. Ja más. Recibí una respuesta de aquel El chico de caballos negros y jamás entendió por qué las cosas se tornaron de esta manera, pero era completamente tranquilo por todo, mi seguidura de mi mayor motor y no se permiten que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en esa situación. Y un poco de vida sentia que las cosas serían era de Andrew era un empresario bastante reconocido eso era lo que menos me había agradado de, así como yo tenía un hijo aproximadamente de la misma edad que la pequeña dama, su hija Hotaru había nacido y poco tiempo su madre había fallecido era un hombre viudo con una hija tan pequeña, a los pocos meses dimos una noticia de la noticia de mi boda y salieron a la luz que habíamos salido de antes y que tenía dos hijas. Cosa que por supuesto jamás desmentido y que prefieren que pensaba que Hotaru también era mi hija. Ambas niñas eran mis hijas y las criaturas como tal, en cuatro años no hay nada de Darién. serena Recuerda Que tiene una cena hoy Bien cariño, Llegar a un restaurante solo quiero Que luna del tenga TODO Preparado para Cuidar una niña..- pobre de tu asistente, aparte de que las mujeres que trabajan en la oficina también cuidara a nuestras pequeñas? Ella se encontró con mi amor, además de tener más confianza que nadie y lo sabes. como te digas amor Te veo en la noche El rubio salió de mi oficina dejándome sola con mi torre de trabajo, la tarde transcurrió con rapidez. sin darme cuenta ya eran seis y los medios de comunicación, luna ya se encontró jugando con las niñas y yo Lucía un precioso vestido negro ajustado en mi cuerpo, combinado con unas sandalias de tiras altas en rojo y un bolso de mano del mismo tono. luna por favor cualquier cosa me personitas se acercaron a darme un beso de despedida y después regresaron a donde se encontraba luna peinando a un par de muñecas. En ocasiones no puedo creer como mi situación había cambiado tanto, pero yo hacía feliz el recuerdo de todos los sucesos que llegue a pasar para darme cuenta que todo había valido la pena, empezando por el hecho de que tenía una familia a la cual amaba con todo mi alma Subi a mi Mustang negro y me dirigí al restaurante donde me vería con mi amado Andrew, antes de llegar a mi pinta mis labios en color rojo y me retoque un poco el polvo, siempre me ha gustado verme sexy para mi marido. Lo vi a lo lejos y me percate que estaba acompañado y fui mayor mi sorpresas al ver quien lo acompañaba..-Serena mi amor que bueno que llegas, permíteme presentarte al arquitecto DARIEN yCHBA ! Esto último resonó como el eco en mi cabeza y más ahora que me veía a los ojos ese pelinegro


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **ENCUENTRO**

Lamirada en alto y la mano de mi esposo en mi pierna me daban la seguridad para no flaquear, la cena había sido de alguna manera tensa para mi y sobre todo por qué Darién chiba mantenía un semblante de triunfo, esa estúpida sonrisa de triunfo que mantenía en su rostro me hacía enojar de alguna manera aunque lo disimule muy bien. .- Entonces mi amor qué piensas de los cambios. Me sacaba de mi trance la voz de Andrew. .- No lo sé querido, siento que el señor Chiba hace unos cambios muy drásticos a lo que yo planeaba. .- Le puedo asegurar que mi trabajo es único señora y quedará satisfecha. Apelaba él. .- Regreso en un momento. Se disculpaba mi esposo para después perderse en el vestíbulo. Comenzaba a juguetear con mi copa de vino. .- Princesa, nunca imaginé que terminarías casándote con mi mejor amigo. Este comentario hizo que me volteara a mirarlo. .- Mejor amigo? Jajajja no pensé que fuera tu mejor amigo, por qué no te vi en la boda. .- Estaba fuera de Tokio, pero conozco a Andrew hace muchos años. .- es raro... Ya que nunca te menciono. .- lo sé, yo le pedí que no te contara de mi. .- cuando pensabas decirme que teníamos una hija. Las últimas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran como plato y que mis manos comenzarán a sudar. .- Que acabas de decir? .- Serena no te hagas, Andrew me contó la historia de cómo se conocieron, de como acepto a tu hija y tú a la de el. Haciendo cuentas la pequeña dama es mi hija. Le di un grande golpe a la mesa sin importarme nada. .- ELLA ES NUESTRA HIJA Y TU NO VAS A VENIR A CAMBIAR ESO DARIEN! TU TE LARGASTE DEJANDOME SOLA, ME VOLVISTE A ENGAÑAR SIMPLEMENTE Y TE FUISTE. .- Le decimos a Andrew que yo también probé esos labios y ese cuerpo tuyo? Me amenazaba con malicia. .- No sé a qué regresaste, pero no te acerques a mi hija o lo vas a lamentar. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigía a la salida cuando me topé a Andrew en el vestíbulo. .- Mi amor qué pasa? Noto mi forma tan alterada con la cual me encontraba. .- Me duele un poco la cabeza, me disculpé con el sr Chiba. .-Dejame pagar la cuenta y te sigo en mi coche. Me decía con preocupación. .- No hace falta, quizás tomes unos tragos con tu mejor amigo. Le respondí molesta para marcharme del lugar. Estaba completamente furiosa por lo anterior, ese maldito había sabido de mi vida mucho antes que yo supiera de su existencia, era obvio que el rubio no sabía de nuestra anterior relación, Darién había sido muy listo al solo decirle lo que el queria. Ese maldito idiota, le pegue al volante con determinación. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir por recuerdos vagos que llegaban a mi mente... Cómo era posible que mi vida se arruinara así de un momento a otro, no era justo lo que estaba sucediendo me. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la habitación de mi pequeña rini, estaba acostada durmiendo no imaginando que su ahora padre biológico aparecía después de años de no saber de él. Terminé por iré a la terreza con una botella de vino y unos cigarrillos no sabía que iba a suceder ahora, sabía que mi actitud había sacado de contexto a Andrew, estaba preocupada demasiado y tenía que decirle a mi esposo por qué no deseaba que Darién chiba estuviera en nuestra vida. La mano del rubio me asusto y por lo mismo hice que el vino se me cayera encima. .- mi amor que te sucede, estás demasiado extraña y me preocupa tu actitud. .-Andrew necesitamos hablar de un asunto y prefiero que lo sepas de mis labios que los de alguien más. .- Que sucede mi amor? Su cara de angustia del rubio me hizo que me cubriera el rostro. .-El sabe perfectamente que la pequeña dama es mi hija. Una voz extraña a la de mi esposo exclamaba eso. Al levantar la vista ese hombre de cabello azabache me venía con tranquilidad, voltee a ver a Andrew y su mirada era de pena. .-Que? Fue lo que salieron mis labios para encarar al rubio. .-Cuando te conocí, no fue coincidencia. Termino por decir. Mis lágrimas salieron sin parar al darme cuenta que estaba viviendo un drama totalmente, una estúpida trampa un engaño totalmente. .- Tú no Andrew... .- Serena déjame explicarte. Me levanté ddandole un empujón. .- Como pudiste fingir que me amabas, eso es una bajeza Andrew, no lo puedo creer no de ti! .- Porfavor déjame explicarte. .-Vete de mi casa Andrew y llévate a tu amigo. .- Es mi casa y tú eres mi esposa. .-Quiero el divorcio y si tú no te vas me voy yo con mis hijas. Camine en dirección de la puerta. .-Hotaru no es tu hija! .-Me vale madres Andrew, ella es mi hija y si debo pelear su custodia lo voy a hacer y para ti Darién que pocos huevos venir con estas chingaderas a estas alturas de la vida de tu según hija. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo a la habitación de las niñas saque sus maletas empaque ropa, fui a la mía saque ropa y levanté a las niñas, ya en la puerta principal ambos hombres esperaban. .-dejenme pasar! .-Serena por favor! Suplicaba el rubio. .-Tio Darién! Gritaban las dos niñas. Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y lo último que vi fue la imagen de mis dos hijas abrazar a ese pelinegro


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Sorpresas y más sorpresas**

Lo más difícil de las situaciones en muchos de los casos es que quizas pensamos que estamos en un sueño que pronto acabará, que probablemente del cual deberíamos despertar. La situacion más grave que llegue a tener fue el enterarme de las cosas de esa manera tan grotesca pero... Y si era lo mejor y la forma adecuada en que debían pasar las cosas? Había estado internada en el hospital por una crisis nerviosa que me había ocurrido ese día al enterarme que Darién chiba frecuentaba a nuestra hija. Me sentia completamente humillada por aquella situacion y como no iba a estarlo si me habían traicionado, lo peor del caso es que tampoco podía de algún modo cambiar la vida de mis dos pequeñas niñas.

.- puedo pasar? Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Con mucho enojo solo dije que sí y en lah puerta la imagen de Andrew aparecia.

.- Que es lo que quieres ? Contestaba con enojo y recelo.

.- Serena puedo explicarlo en verdad ...

.- Que me vas a explicar Andrew, que me cambiaste la vida a mi hija y a mí, que nos diste un hogar y todo por qué tú mejor amigo. Faltaste a la promesa y a tus votos cuando nos casamos. Exclame ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Es que me enamore no solo de ti,si no de tu hija, la familia que formamos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

.- Si pero lo hechaste a perder, ahora mi hija frecuenta a su padre como su tío.

.- tiene derecho serena, es su padre!

.- no Andrew cuando el me dejo, cuando las cosas se complicaron el no estuvo ahí, cuando nació y dio sus primeros pasos tampoco estuvo ahí y tampoco estará ahí cuando se case. ES MI HIJA Y NO LA PIENSO COMPARTIR CON EL. Mis lágrimas brotaron como dos dos riachuelos y la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.

.- Serena por favor , no me alejes de mi hija... Exclamó suplicantemente Darién.

.- te quiero lejos de mi hija y de mi señor Chiba y voy a poner una orden de restricción para ambos, por favor vallanse.

.- Seréna por dios no estás pensando las cosas.

.- y acaso cuando pasó lo de tus padres tú lo pensaste darien, por qué quieres regresar a su vida ahora después de tanto tiempo, solo verte y continua por favor .

.- cariño entiendo que estás enojada con ambos pero..

.- NO ME LLAMES ASI ANDREW! Mi abogado se comunicará contigo para el divorcio.

.- pero serena...

.- les dije a los dos que se fueran no me obliguen a llamar a seguridad.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, el vacío que sentía en mi alma era tan grande que no podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, puesto que el rubio no permitiría que me llevará a Hotaru y eso afectaría más a mis hijas . Por que tenías que regresar a mi vida ahora Darien.

/(/Flahs Back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Los mensajes de texto siempre eran así con él y más por qué sabía que apesar de todo el me amaba

DARIEN CHIBA

Princesa ya te dormiste 1:30 am

SERENA TSUKINO

Aun no Chaparro que paso? 1:31 am

DARIEN CHIBA

Quiero preguntarte algo. 1:32 am

SERENA TSUKINO

Me estás asustado que pasa? 1:33 am

DARIEN CHIBA

Esperaría a que yo terminará mi carrera para casarte conmigo, así como esperaste a Seiya ? 1:34 am

DARIEN CHIBA

Princesa ? Ya te dormiste. 1:38 am

SERENA TSUKINO

No... Pero.. estás hablando enserio? 1:39 am

DARIEN CHIBA

Claro que sí, por qué lo dudas? 1:40 am

SERENA TSUKINO

No es que lo dude simplemente me sorprende un poco tú proposición. 1:41 am

DARIEN CHIBA

Eso es un no... 1:42 am

SERENA TUSKINO

Fue un, me sorprende lo que dices, te amo tanto Darién que te esperaría hasta que acabarás tu carrera. 1:43 am

DARIEN CHIBA

Yo también te amo mucho y verás que las cosas se resolverán. 1: 44 am.

/Fin Flahs Back/

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido así... Pero ahora tenía que recuperarme para pelear por mis hijas y más si quería obtener la custodia de Hotaru. Pero que más podía hacer ahora, la puerta de la habitación se volvió abrir nuevamente.

Al voltear me encontré con la silueta de Darién mirándome con melancolía .

.-Debemos hablar.

.- No te dije que te fueras?

.- Serena ya no somos unos niños para hacer esto.

.- Darién cómo te atreves! en verdad creias que te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos y te diría que fuéramos la familia que deseaba durante esa época?

.- yo sé que cometí un error, pero era joven e inexperto, no supe cómo pelear con mis padres,yo también la pasé muy mal, no fuiste la única a la que le arruinaron su vida. El enterarme que tenía una hoja con la mujer que me enseñó lo que era el amor fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar.

.- y ahora qué piensas que las cosas mejorarán ? Por dios Darién tu hija no es una recién nacida pasaron años para que te enteras de su existencia.

.- Estaba en el extranjero Serena, cuando Andrew me conto de su maravillosa mujer perfecta y saber que eras tú cómo pensaste que estaría? Piensa un poco como me sentí yo también esos años, juzgas mi ausencia pero no críticas la tuya en mi vida y la de mi hija...

.- Como querías que actuará con la arrogancia que llegaste, explícame por qué yo conocí hoy a un Darién diferente del cual yo me enamore.

.- vaya sí que hay mucho agetreo por aquí. Nos interrumpía .

.- lo siento me disculpaba yo.

.- cómo se a sentido señora?

.- alterada, intranquila.. . El médico comenzaba a examinarme con cuidado.

.- Pues debería comenzar a cambiar esas situaciones, no querrá que el bebé salga afectado.

.- Bebé? Salieron de los labios de Darién.

.- cómo estoy embarazada ?

.- Felicidades a los dos van a ser padres, es por eso su desmayo señora, en un rato la enfermera vendrá a quitarle el suero y se podrá ir a descansar en forma.

Al mirar a Darién pude notar su cara de sufrimiento una cara la cual años antes yo misma había visto a través de la ventana de un auto.

.- Tienes razon serena yo aquí salgo sobrando ...

/))/

Se que me tarde escribiendo mucho este capítulo pero muchas cosas pasaron. Todo este tiempo mi vida se llenó de acontesimientos que aún sigo trata del de resolver,espero sea de su agrado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **El milagro de la vida**

Un nuevo ser crecía dentro de mi, las cosas se complican a cada momento y no sabia cómo iban a suceder las cosas, Darién había salido muy mal de la habitación y ahora tenía que pensar por el nuevo ser que llegaba a mi vida.

La puerta volvió a sonar y al darme cuenta que mis más fieles amigas se encontraban ahí paradas con una cara angustiada.

.- Serena pero que fue lo que pasó? Se acercaba reí a la cama mientras las demás sólo la veían.

.-amy nos hablo que estabas en el hospital y rápidamente nos comunicamos todas para venir.

.,- muchas gracias Lita...

.,- cabeza de bombón que te sucede.

Mis lágrimas salieron sin aviso.

.-princesa que es lo que te sucede? Se acercaba ya del otro lado Michiru.

.- ánimo serena, tú sabes que estamos contigo y más ahora que estás en esta situacion con referente a Darién.

.-mina tiene razón serena , ahora tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar bien las cosas. Exclamaba reí.

.-chicas y mis hijas?

.-estan con Setsuna,luna y Artemis. Andrew considero que tú estarías más tranquila si nosotros nos hacíamos cargo cabeza de bombón.

.- No se que voy a hacer y más ahora con que estoy embarazada.

.-EMBARAZADA! Gritaron en conjunto todas.

.-Serena y ese bebé es de...

.- obviamente es de Andrew mina, no comiences con tus especulaciones. La reprendia Lita.

.-Serena no les dijiste verdad? Todas volteavan a ver a la recién llegada Amy.

.-yo...

.-princesa que sucede?

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una vez más al recordar la falta tan grande que yo había hecho y por la cual estaba tan molesta conmigo misma.

.- serena de qué diablos está hablando Amy? La presionaba reí.

.-Hace tres meses ... Yo.. estuve con ... Darién. Dije finalmente .

La cara de mis amigas estaban en shock y más por lo antes mencionado.

.- chicas antes de todo esto las cosas con Andrew comenzaron a ponerse tensas y...

.-Serena tú sabes que fue lo que sucedió, solo piensa bien las cosas antes de suponer de quién es ese bebé.

.-opino lo mismo que reí, serena, por ahora no te estreses . La calmaba mina.

.-Serena, sabes de quién es ese bebé realmente? Preguntaba ya con seriedad Michiru.

.-sinceramente ... No lo sé ...

Mientras en la habitación las chicas consolaba a serena, la rivalidad entre dos mejores amigos se veía afectada por la llegada de un nuevo ser.

Andrew y Darién se miraron retadora mente por esta noticia tan inesperada.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella última vez que había visto a Darién chiba, las cosas se complicaron mucho. Me afectó demasiado el hecho de saber la situacion tan drástica que había tomado mi vida. Hoy me encontraba en aquel sillón mirando la última foto que me había tomado con Andrew, las lágrimas caían sin cesar de mis ojos. Me sentía abatida por la ausencia de aquel rubio, aunque nuestro último encuentro hubiera terminado en discusión por lo sucedido entre él y yo. El medico recomendó mucho reposo por mi situacion, las crisis depresivas llegaron con más frecuencia al encontrar una carta que Seiya me había escrito. No tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Andrew el contenido de aquella carta y por lo tanto había decidido simplemente ocultar la verdad.

Tenía poco tiempo para arreglarme y asistir al juzgado, la custodia de Hotaru me la habían dado completamente, ya que acordamos decirle la verdad a las niñas cuando tuvieran una edad prudente y la pelinegra decidiría si seguir viviendo bajo mi protección o la de su verdadero padre. Darién también me había demandado e inclusive con el llegué a un acuerdo para seguir viendo a su hija, mientras él no revelera que era su verdadero padre.

Tanto Andrew como Darién comenzaron a pretender me, habíamos firmado los papeles de divorcio y yo no estaba interesada en estar con ninguno de los dos. Mi situacion sentimental estaba muy por debajo del mismo infierno.

.-Quizas hasta que se haga la prueba podamos seguir saliendo como una familia.

.-sabes que tenemos un acuerdo Andrew.

.- Si lo se...

.- muchas gracias por acceder a lo de Hotaru.

.-las niñas no están listas para saber de esta situacion, suficiente tienen con saber que ya no estamos juntos.

.- Supongo que no siempre puedo huir de todo no ?

.-cuando te harás la prueba de ADN?

.-en cuanto regrese Darién de estados unidos, quiere estar aquí para cuando la hagan.

.- serena, realmente ya no me amas?

.-andrew... Porfavor.

.- podemos huir de todos, de todo, empezar una vida nueva.

.-Pense que teníamos un pacto de caballeros Andrew.

.-Que haces aquí Darién.

El pelinegro solo se acercó dándome un beso en los labios cosa que me cayó de sorpresa completamente.

.-princesa me extrañas te?

.-no vuelvas a hacer semejante pendejada Darién, tú y yo no estamos juntos y si me disculpan tengo que ir a recoger a mis hijas.

.-yo te llevo! Contestaron los dos inmediatamente

.-NO! ANDREW FIRME LOS PAPELES DE DIVORCIO Y TU DARIEN DEJATE DE MAMADAS QUE NO ACEPTE ESTAR CONTIGO.

Me aleje del lugar con dolor de cabeza hasta que al dar un paso más el mareo llegó, viendo cómo Darién y Andrew llegaban corriendo a mi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me tarde un poco para actualizar pero aquí está está preciosa historia y ustedes de quién preferirían que fuera este bebé?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **DESICIONES**

Lo mas complicado siempre de las situaciones son cuando llegan a tal punto que terminan siendo nosotros, los que nos envolvemos en un mar de irrelevancias de la vida. Pero lo peor del caso es que la vida no es la vida si no existe este tipo de lecciones, supongo que nos hacen más fuertes o inclusive menos estúpidos a la hora de actuar ante lo dicho antes. La muerte de Seiya Kuo causó un enorme nudo en mi garganta por que despues de todo habiamos pasado muchas cosas juntas y aunque ya no teniamos contacto con el sabelotodo que un ser querido se va y que jamas lo volveras a verlele aun mas mas. Aunque su muerte había sido una sorpresa enorme para mí, había sido decidido no ir a su entierro, puesto que un kakkiu no le iba a gustar para nada verme ahí.

########################################### Flahs Atrás ##### ##################################################

Darien se encontraba jugando con la pequeña dama en la sala de televisión, era casi medio día cuando decidí recostarme en aquel sillón que estaba en el ventanal, la tarde era calurosa y la sensación de fatiga estaba llegando a mi ser. Deje que Darien cuidara a mis pequeñas hijas, me acomode en aquellos cojines aterciopelados y me dispuse a leer un rato. De un momento a otro sentí como mi cuerpo se comenzó a relajar y en menos de tres minutos ya me encontraba profundamente dormida, lo que soñé en ese momento es una de las experiencias mas difíciles que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, el describirla incluso tiende a ser un poco de locos. EL aroma del perfume del pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca, sin embargo no podía evitar si quiera el hecho de poder evitar aquella situación. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón llegue a imaginar que aquel acontecimiento no dejaría un rostro como el que vi. En lo profundo de mi sueño pude ver el rostro de seiya kuo, sus facciones de enojo, ira e inclusive de melancolía, no me percate hasta que el panorama se abría completamente, Darien me abrazaba al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba el cabello, enfrente de nosotros la imagen de aquel chico que nos miraba con desprecio. Este se voltio al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando dio un grito terrorífico, en el instante me desperté con un dolor de pecho y lagrimas en los ojos, Darien chiba me tomo de los brazos preguntándome que era lo que me sucedía. Pero como confesar le que una mala pesadilla me había despertado. pero la imagen de mi antiguo prometido se quedo grabada en mi memoria.

##################################################Fin Flahs Back##################################################

Quizás lo peor no había sido el sueño, si no la forma en como ese sueño, me decía que mi ex prometido se había ido a despedir de mi y cual fue su cruel sorpresa. El encontrarme en los brazos de ese pelinegro, aunque no me estaba justificando en lo absoluto; puesto que... que estupidez no podía ni siquiera defender mis propios pensamientos. A pesar de terminar en buenos términos con Andrew, aun no me definía por completo en la bochornosa situación en la cual me encontraba con respecto a esos dos. No quería verdaderamente que eso terminara de afectar por completo a mi actual situación, puesto que aun no me definía cual iba a ser este desenlace, quizás siempre terminaba siendo mas fácil olvidar esas situaciones con el hecho de poder perderme en la historia de la guerrera de la Luna. Quizás Usagi habría podido solucionar mejor esta circunstancia que yo. Pero que esperaba si con la noticia de la muerte de Seiya Kuo mi mundo me había terminado por sumergirme en una absoluta depresión por ese suceso tan escalofriante.

Los días siguiente al fallecimiento del empresario fueron un poco mas ajetreados, la prensa me agobio con preguntas que ni si quiera yo misma me podía contestar, haciendo que esa situación me frustrara de una manera descomunal. ¿Quienes eran ellos para poder venir a juzgarme de esa manera? Inclusive conforme a mi divorcio del rubio me apresaron y criticaron por la forma en que las cosas habían terminado, definitivamente necesitaba un escape fuera de la ciudad. Un lugar en donde nadie pudiera criticarme y mucho menos encontrarme, mi nuevo manga tendría que salir en menos de dos meses y no tenía absolutamente nada. La presión me estaba sofocando, mi vida misma me estaba haciendo creer que era una completa estúpida por no saber como manejar tanto estrés.

Mi amiga mina me había comentado que adquirió en una excelente subasta una cabaña a las afueras de tokyo, en el tranquilo Hakone, un lugar lleno de naturaleza y tranquilidad, un lugar en donde podría despejar mi mente por completo y donde recobraría mi verdadero yo.

La realidad de las cosas, es que no sabía a que yo, realmente sería al que encontraría en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo ahora tendría muchos motivos por los cuales seguir adelante. Mis dos hijas me inspiraban a seguir siendo una excelente madre y por lo tanto encontraría el equilibrio que mi vida necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Y por que no decirlo, encontrar una de las alternativas para poder encontrar una solución a todos los errores que había logrado cometer en todo ese tiempo y es que si lo pensaba bien; lo único que yo quería, era tener una vida nueva y no solo por el hecho de que mis hijas me necesitaran, pues estaba cociente que lo que mas necesitaba era mi propia tranquilidad y eso es lo que conseguiría en ese viaje. Que mas que un viaje de placer se convertiría en un viaje de exploración

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les ha tocado tener que decir adiós a alguien? A mi si, este fanfics lo escribí con muchas de las cosas que me llegaron a suceder, entonces estoy muy confundida al ver como voy a terminar este fanfics, quizas no siempre se pueda obtener un final feliz, pero espero que quienes me lean puedan ayudarme a encontrar la mejor manera de ayudarme.

Lisay ikari.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **BUSCANDO UN FINAL FELIZ**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, lo mas curioso de todo fue que cuando comienzas a tomar un poco de tiempo para ti y a liberar innumerables emociones terminamos por entender en lo que estamos mal y estamos bien. Decidí afrontar todas aquellas circunstancias que me hacían creer que era inmune al dolor, por las cuales me había terminado por encerrar en la necedad y en la terquedad del hombre. Mi embarazo estaba avanzando rápidamente y tenía una preciosa curvatura que me hacía pensar que sin duda recibiría a otra preciosa niña, por lo tanto estaba motivada a que tendría a dos bellas princesas a mi cuidado.

Darien chiba y Andrew habían podido superar su trato entre ellos, puesto que tenía que mejorar dicha relación y es que sus múltiples negocios no podían dejarlos tirados a la deriva por esas circunstancias tan drásticas que ambos habían tornado por las desiciones en las cuales los tres estábamos involucrados.

El día en que nos dirían el sexo del bebe había llegado, andrew y DArien estaban ambos esperando en el consultorio, deberían haber visto la cara del doctor cuando nos vio entrar a los tres en la sala del ultrasonido, por supuesto mis mejillas estaban rojas, por el hecho de darme cuenta que era una de las escenas mas graciosas que se podían imaginar y como no serlo, ya que no es normal que lleguen dos papas al ultrasonido. Por que la mayoría de personas pensaran que teníamos una relación algo anormal, pero sinceramente a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto puesto que lo único que me importaba es que mi hija viniera con bien y sin ningún tipo de complicación.

La cara del doctor al ver el ultrasonido fue difícil de describir, pidió hablar con mis dos papa a solas, no entendí el hecho de por que ocultarme aquella situación, pero entendí desde el momento en que pude vislumbrar los ojos del doctor que no era nada bueno.

Cuando aquellos dos regresaron de su platica con el medico, su semblante de ambos no era de nada bueno, andrew me dio una sonrisa de lado y darien comenzo a tomar mis pertenencias para ya irnos. Todo el camino había sido muy tenso me preocupe un poco por el hecho de que sabia que no podrian en lo absoluto ocultarme por mucho las cosas.

.-En dado caso que... me llegue a pasar algo, ustedes cuidarían de mis hijos verdad!

El silencio se hizo mas incomodo cuando mis palabras se hicieron sonoras en el auto.

.-Deja de decir eso princesa. Exclamo darien.

.-No va a pasar nada. Recalcaba el rubio.

Apesar de que no quisieron decir nada, ni si quiera contarme lo que estaa sucediendo termine por acudir a otro especialista y poder entender la situación, cuando acudi con amy no pense que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.

.-Amy prometeme que tu seras quien sea quien recibira al bebe, tu seras la unica.

.-Serena lo que me estas pidiendo yo..

.-Por favor amy no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo.

.-Serena por dios, me pones a elegir entre tu vida y la del bebe!

.-No amy, te estoy diciendo que a toda costa salves a mi hija.

Estaba comenzando a planear todo, absolutamente todo para ese momento; me cansaba en todos los sentidos. Mis hermosas pequeñas hotaru y rini eran las que mas me preocupaban, sabia que ambas tendrian a sus respectivos padres, pero... seria verdaderamente suficiente?

El dia tan esperado llego, los dolores de parto eran indescrictibles, como lo planee amy seria la que recibiria al bebe. Mis amigos todos reunidos en la sala de espera con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

.-Serena puja por favor!

Mis gritos se escuchaban resonar en aquella sala de parto.

.-ME DUELE NO PUEDO!

.-Vamos serena si puedes.

.-Princesa hazlo por favor.

DE un lado Andrew me tenia agarrando una mano y del otro darien, el llanto de un bebe me hizo sonreir y en el instante lo ultimo que vi fueron los rostros de andrew y darien gritando mi nombre.

Las formas en las que llegamos a realizar las cosas tienden a ser un poco curiosas, los aprendizajes que tenemos a lo largo de nuestra vida también lo llegan a ser. Nunca entendí como es que la vida se había tornado de esta forma tan peculiar, pero el destino tiene formas curiosas de darnos las lecciones mas extraordinarias. El orgullo no del todo es malo ni mucho menos cuando ese mismo me hizo conocer a una mujer extraordinaria, entre a la habitación donde mis dos hijas, bueno.. mis tres hijas estaban por que inclusive hotaru se encontraba ahí.

.-Si tu madre las viera! tan preciosas las tres. Sonrei al ver a mis hijas rini vestida con su hermoso vestido de novia y hotaru y chibichibi con sus espectaculares vestidos de damas de honor.

.-Ella esta muy orgullosa seguramente, padre. Corría rini a abrazar a darien fuertemente.

.-SE te va arrugar el vestido Rini! Le gritaba hotaru!

Como pude haber estado alejado de ti tantos años serena, si tan solo hubiera escogido hacer las cosas de diferente forma, si mi cobardía no me hubiera cegado el amor que por ti te tenia, desde un principio defender nuestro amor, todo lo que nos hubiéramos evitado. Hoy es uno de los días mas importantes en la vida de una de nuestras tres hijas, después de la muerte de andrew me dejo a cargo de hotaru, me convertí en padre tan rápido. Mi querido amigo me pidió que cuidara a las niñas y a su hija como si fuera la mía propia, jamas he hecho alguna excepción, todas son mis hijas y el poder ver a una de ellas que esta apunto de casarse es una de las mejores dichas que hay en la vida.

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciando que debíamos salir, el momento tan esperado al caminar con mi hija hacia el altar. Al llegar Elliot nos esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ver a mi pequeña dama vestida en su hermoso ajuar de novia. Cuando se la entregue le di una palmada en el hombro y me dirigí a caminar a donde se encontraba mi esposa.

.-Las niñas se ven increíbles no lo crees!

.-Si, mi preciosas hijas. entrelace la mano de mi esposa y sonreí al darme cuenta que tenía una de las mejores vidas.

.-Princesa, gracias por darme esta fabulosa familia.

.-Darien ese día en el hospital escuche como llorabas me tuviste entre tus brazos y morí por 1 minuto. entendí tantas cosas y después cuando el cáncer consumió a andrew estuviste apoyándonos completamente y hoy podemos decir que verdaderamente tenemos una unión única y verdadera.

.-Serena te amo, mis hijas y tu son lo mejor que me han pasado y sobre todo doy gracias por que me diste otra oportunidad.

.-Darien como no hacerlo, estuviste ahi cuando mas te necesite, apesar del pasado siempre apoyandome y pues ahora es una nueva vida.

El ver a mi familia estando en un momento tan importante me hizo comprender que después de tantas complicaciones, siempre puede existir un final feliz y por lo tanto las cosas pasan en su tiempo, por que " **las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable".**

 **FIN**

Espero les gustara esta historia, del capitulo 1 al capitulo 13 fueron cosas que me pasaron a su servidora, en la historia real no me quede con darien, pero sigo frecuentandolo y es un muy buen amigo, cambio demasiado y aunque no se logro nuestro bebe entendi que para todos hay un felices por siempre, a la manera de cada quien. Gracias por leerme y volvere con otra historia.


End file.
